Satisfaction
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: Falling from grace seems to bring about a different kind of complication. Oneshot. M Rated. Malice. This oneshot is of the same AU as 'By the head of a Horse' yet not directly. I'm trying something new by doing these. Not formally betaed.


_A/N: It seems in my infinite stupidity I forgot to post this over here too. In any case I actually wrote this before the last one shot I sent up. Somehow it missed here. ._

_Well here it is, my first attempt at Malice. After a talk with eva-st-clare about what makes Alice tick, I think I finally figured out enough to make something work. Also, I didn't want to type 'ze' at the end of Marisa's lines after the first time. Seeing as she doesn't use the suffix like a tourette's tick. I saw no need to use it in the same matter. This is like 'By a Head of a Horse' because it belongs to the same storyline._

(Gensokyo: Slums: Apartment 2343D)

The slums of modernized Gensokyo left a lot to be desired, usually only the poor lived here or those that did not want to be found. Such was not the case this time as it would seem more like a fall from grace had befallen the occupants of this apartment.

The fake ambiance several mismatching lamps lit the room just above a certain gloom. The windows showed the outlay of lesser apartments. But, this was not important, at least, to the occupants of the room.

"You're going to have to work harder then that." Alice said as she sat sprawled in an overly stuffed chair. An open bottle of liquor sat at the ready on a simple, yet elegant looking table. As she took another drink from her glass she looked downward and smiled.

"You're such a taskmaster. You would think you've lost all sense, ze." Marisa said as she worked though Alice's 'obstruction'. She would have liked to go for a more romantic route. But, a bet was a bet. The slight shudder of Alice's legs assured her she was on the right path.

"It is getting kind of cold in here." Alice jested with a yawn. The whole thing was rather silly. Making a bet that Marisa couldn't make her reach rapture whilst still wearing her underwear wasn't one of the best calls she had ever made. Truth be told, she would rather be romanced. But, to show weakness now would be inexcusable. It was at this point that she realized it may have been a weak bet at best.

As Marisa removed the obstruction Alice couldn't help but feel free herself. The sight of a glistening flower served as a pleasant reminder of what was to come. Alice was actually rather glad as she was beginning to feel tedious.

"Forfeiting already? You…" Alice's voice of taunting was cut off by a slow kiss. Alice felt her personal space disintegrate as she felt Marisa's hand wrap around her back. As she was carried, Alice could feel something that she couldn't quite classify set though her mind. It was … relief perhaps.

"I lost. Now this I can do." Marisa said as she gently laid Alice beneath her. After lying on her side, Marisa began once again with a soft kiss as she pulled Alice into her arms. For her part Alice was at a loss for words. If Marisa had continued with the game, then perhaps Alice would have had a chance to gain the upper hand. But… like this.

Parted lips belied Alice's breathing which became more ragged. As Marisa pulled the hair out of Alice's face she could see an expression of uneasyness play across and resonate though Alice's eyes. It was at this time she loved Alice the most.

"Nobody else will hear you. I am here and I will not leave you." Marisa said softly as she stroked Alice's face. The last of Alice's walls came crashing down as if they had been rammed with the force of a thousand winds.

This had been far too long coming.

Alice's face began to turn red as tears began to trail down her cheeks. As she sniffed loudly, Marisa embraced her more. Alice struggled, often fruitlessly to control the thing called 'emotion'. Surely she knew what anger was and how hate felt. But the good feelings, it was always like this … always. The faucet she could never turn off, but only obstruct with her will.

"_**You**_, are a bloody retard." Alice said between sniffs but then pulled herself into Marisa's shoulder and began to sob uncontrollably. "_Why do you … why is it … why, just why?_" Alice asked as her finger sunk into Marisa's shoulders.

"Now you're the one asking silly questions. Does it hurt you that much?" Marisa asked as Alice finally relaxed.

"I know what pain is. It's the fact of something that I'm not quite used to. _Please._" Alice said as she allowed herself a slight smile. Looking down into the pulsing blue, Marisa lightly slid Alice's soft leg over her hip and then with great care parted her flower and …

"_I don't think I'll ever get used to this._" Alice said as she shuddered lightly. She began to move her hips in time as she was kissed yet again. Alice didn't even to attempt to process thoughts as she left her body in Marisa's gentle care.

"_You're gripping them so tightly._" Marisa said softly as she used her free hand to move Alice's hair out of her face as the two increased pace.

"_I love this part of you_." Marisa said as Alice's cries completed a crescendo. Pulling Alice close, Marisa winced slightly as she felt teeth sink into her shoulder. As Alice went slack, she could see the blood trailing down Marisa's shoulder.

"_I can't believe I did __**that**_**.**" Alice said just above a whisper.

"It's not the last you'll give me, I'm sure." Marisa said as she searched for a towel and felt something pushed into the wound.

"_**I always**_ have to take care of you." Alice said with a sigh. In a few more moments she pulled a red box from under the bed.

"Lay down." Alice ordered. When Marisa did as she was told, Alice opened the box and pulled out a bottle and some gauze. After lighting a cigarette, she began to work.

"You're treating it more serious then it is again. Ow!" Marisa said as she felt something cool and burning poured into the bite.

"Must _**you **__**always**_ talk? Shut up and let me take care of this." Alice said as the cigarette hung from her mouth. As she treated the wound she couldn't help but feel satisfied. Allowing herself a smile once more, Alice began to wipe off the wound.

"Ow! Ow! That hurts damn it! Alice! Stop pushing so hard!" Marisa complained as her complaints fell on deaf ears.


End file.
